Skye Halo
Skye Lucille Halo 'is a passionate girl with a voice to be heard. She's a fearless Roybel who can't be intimidated. Skye has a strong heart and stands for what she believes in. She currently attends Ever After High and is the daughter of the Two Angels from the story, ''The Pink. In her earlier years, Skye was bullied and cruelly tortured by her thought-to-be friends. After that, she's been determined to defend herself and change the ideals of all bullies. In her story, she is sent to care for the Queen for years after the King locked her in a tower to repent. Skye never wants anyone to be put in that position. She wants to follow her destiny, but she's not a fully-fledged Royal. Character Personality This half of the Halo Twins is one tough cookie. Skye's a powerful Upstander and Idealist. Her priority is to support others no matter what. She wants to become a trusted ally to everyone. She's got a pretty blunt attitude, though. Helping others for a good cause is her passion, but she can be pretty hardcore and doesn't know when to quit. She's passionate for what she stands for and doesn't let anyone bring her down. She's not relentless. Sometimes, her mouth gets her in trouble and she can be very stubborn. Though she has her ideals on point and positivity to spread. Skye's not exactly an optimist. She can't help but find the worse possible situation, though she still does everything in her power to fix it. She doesn't believe that a positive attitude can fix everything, but she knows that every single small action makes a difference. Skye has several idols that she looks up to. She especially loves songwriters and music artists. Even though she's tone deaf, she loves to see how music influences the world. She's tried numerous times to write a song herself,mbut she later chose to stick to speeches. Skye literally never runs out of adrenaline. She can run for miles, shout for days, and smile forever. Cheerhexing has got to be her most favorite hobby in the fairytale world. She loves supporting, especially with a hexcellent team on her side. She doesn't follow, she leads. Without her own self-confidence, Skye feels as though she'd be lost. She is her main stability and without it, she would go into deep depression. She believes that only her and herself can get her out of a situation or during tough times. Only she is the one who convinces her to stand when the world wants her to crumble. This is why she is extremely protective over others; she wants them to find their own confidence for themselves. Appearance Skye has a plump and curvaceous body type. She is medium tall and has light petite skin. She has short pink straight hair that goes to her shoulders. Skye has round small pink lips and black eyes. She's usually wearing headphones, mostly because music is her inspiration. Skye's wings are round and pointed upwards. They glow a bright velvet. Skye can fly, but she usually doesn't want to. She wants to show that she can be powerful without any magical powers. Her voice is her true power. With her defining resting-nice face and serene aura, she has all the charisma to be a perfect angel. Except for her voice. This is why Skye chooses her voice to be her notable feature. She doesn't care if it makes her un angel-like. It's her own. She's been bullied, criticized, and teased at by her own parents and friends. But that doesn't stop her. When all else fails, use headphones. Interests Skye is a supporter/activist for upstanders and has major school spirit. She's a good speaker and preaches her ideals with confidence. Skye mostly enjoys the beautiful harmony of music ranging in any genre. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Pink/The Carnation Summary: * This king and queen really want a kid, and an angel lets the queen know that she's finally about to get pregnant, plus her son will have the ability to wish for anything and get it. * The royal cook knows that the child has magic powers, so he steals the boy from the queen's lap, smears her with blood, and accuses her of letting wild animals eat the child à la A Cry in the Dark. The queen is sent to a tower, where angels bring her food so that she doesn't starve to death. * The cook raises the child in a secret place, but starts to fear his powers. * He encourages the boy to wish himself a companion, so he wishes for a beautiful maiden to keep him company. They fall in love and are happy until the cook begins to feel fearful again. * He tries to blackmail the maiden into killing the youth, but she refuses, and the youth turns the cook into a black poodle that has to eat live coals until it spits flames (that's a creative punishment for you). * The boy returns home, and turns the maiden into a pink flower to keep with him. * He checks on his mother in the tower, then enlists in the king's service as a huntsman. * Plus, he wishes for plenty of deer so that everyone can feast on venison. Ain't that nice of 'im? * Finally he reveals himself to his father, has his mother redeemed, and marries the maiden. * The mother dies (we can only assume of malnourishment, because come on, angel food?) and the father soon after, and the cook is executed, too. * So the survivors, at least, live happily ever after. Relationships Family '''Parents Skye's parents were little angels who loved to spoil her and Sun. They don't visit often, and rarely anyone knows much about them since they tend to keep to themselves. Skye doesn't truly enjoy hanging out with her parent, but she loves them with all her heart. Sun Halo Her twin, Sun, is literally her best friend in the entire universe. Like most twins, they depend on each other forever and have a bond like no other. Sun and Skye both love to go stargazing together. They know tons about astronomy. When Skye was little and was bullied, she didn't tell anyone. In fact, she didn't know how to speak until the age of 9. Sun always knew something was bothering Skye, but they didn't know what. Sometimes Skye would come home crying. Sun wanted to find a way to help her, even if they didn't know the problem. So one night, there was a major blackout in their village. It had lasted for hours. Skye's parents hadn't come home yet. Sun then decided to take Skye outside to look at the sky. The stars were shining the brightest that night. That night, Skye found a way to heal her pain. Just for a little while. She was able to stand up to the bullies, but that was another story. Friends Skye has a few major enemies and not a lot of friends. Most people don't know how to approach her at first. She does have a hard time trusting anyone. Her childhood bullying experiences has left her with wound that hasn't healed. Fuchsia Pink ''' '''Olive Pea Romance Skye isn't looking and doesn't want a relationship. While she enjoys watching love bloom and hooking up her own classmates together, she can't see herself sharing a future with someone. She identifies as homosexual, aromantic. Pet Skye has a rainbow koi fish named Seoul. She met it deep in the Enchanted Woods in a lonesome pond. Skye sometimes returns to the pond with Seoul to clear her mind. Being up in the sky for so long sometimes makes her want to go down to earth. The sea is such an unexplored area for Skye. Theme Song "Rainbow" by Sia from My Little Pony: The Movie "I can see rainbows from your tears as they fall on down/Here comes the sun smiling down" Quotes Gallery Skye Halo.jpg Skye music.jpg The Pink Squad.JPG|the squad Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Pink Category:Roybels Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation